The Last Goodbye
by Deviant-Little-Angel
Summary: "I just...wanted...to see you...to say I'm sorry...for everything." Severus has something to say to his best friend, one last thing before he says goodbye. Oneshot, Sev/Lily. Read and review.


**A/N Hey :) So now I admin a Harry Potter page on Facebook, '_"I enjoyed the meetings, too. It was like having friends." ~Luna Lovegood', _so I am not around here as much, and I do a lot of writing on that page. Mostly personal headcannons, so feel free to hit me up on there and request one for yourself (send to Astoria :3). This oneshot I posted a while back on my page, and then again on a place called Quotev. Still not sure about that last one. But then I was reminded to post it here! So here it is, hope you like. Let me know what you think! And...sorry the Author's note got a tad rambly...they tend to do that with me.**

* * *

She was so furious. _How could he?_ Pacing back and forth, she ran a hand through her long red hair and sighed. It shouldn't have come as a surprise. She should have known it was coming. But she didn't think he actually would go through with it.

She had received the owl earlier, with a simple note. _I'm sorry. _She knew at that point, the man who had once been her childhood friend had done the unthinkable. He had taken the dark mark. She wished she had been there to change his mind, to remind him that taking the mark was like signing your soul to the devil. But they had long since parted ways. He still sent her letters every so often, and it took all her restraint, but she did not reply. Still, she kept every single one in a box charmed so only she could open it.

On her wrist, a silver charm bracelet jingled softly. It had been a present for her eleventh birthday from him. She loved the bracelet and had never taken it off. It was her link to the past, to a life long ago. Back when her parents were alive, back when her sister still talked to her, back when he was her best friend. But that was so long ago. He had been there for her when her mother died. Had held her in his arms for hours until she cried herself to sleep. Had stood at her side, his hand in hers throughout the funeral. It felt like a lifetime ago.

The snapping of a twig instantly drew her attention. Her wand slid down into her hand as she scanned the darkness. Her boyfriend wasn't home, the house was empty. A figure stepped out of the shadows slowly, and then stumbled to one knee. It took her only a second to process the skin, pale from the lack of sunlight; the nose, crooked from repeatedly being broken; and the hair hanging stringy and greasy from spending large amounts of time in leaning over a cauldron.

"Sev?" She breathed, running over to him. She sunk down to his level, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"I..." He coughed, his whole body shaking. "I needed to see you..."

"Oh, Sev. What happened to you?" She whispered softly. He didn't reply, but his hands shook within hers. "Come inside, I can get you the potion for that."

He looked into her eyes, emerald meeting obsidian. "No." His head shook.

"Sev..." Tears filled her eyes and she tried to blink them away.

"I just...wanted...to see you...to say I'm sorry...for everything." His voice trembled as he struggled to say what he meant.

She didn't reply, but pulled out her wand. Before he could blink, she was holding a vial at his mouth. He contemplated refusing it, but he knew how stubborn she would be, and allowed the thick mixture to flow down his throat. It wasn't as strong as he would have liked, but it took the edge off.

"Thank you, Lily." She squeezed his hand gently, a smile covering her face. As she watched him, she noticed his hesitation, as if there was something he wanted to say.

"Does he make you happy? Potter. Does he make you happy?" Watching her, he knew the answer the second her face lit up and her cheeks flushed slightly as she nodded. "That's all I wanted, Lily. For you to be happy."

She bowed her head, letting a tear go. In her heart, she knew it would be the last time she saw him. "I forgave you. All those years ago. I didn't...know how to tell you. And James, he..."

"I know." His lips twitched, forming the smile he had only for her.

"I'm sorry." She leaned forward, wrapping her arms tightly around him. He didn't hesitate to hold her close, breathing in that sweet floral scent. All too soon, he pushed her away. Her eyes were red rimmed and he ran a hand over her cheek.

"I have to go, Lily. Live your life, be happy." He pulled her in, kissing her forehead. "Marry him, have his children, whatever makes you happy."

"Sev...?" He stood, and offered her a hand, helping her to her feet. He gently ran his hand down her cheek once more, and stepped away to apparate away. She grabbed his wrist, one hand darting into her pocked. Pulling out a leather bracelet, she tied it around his wrist. He turned it with as much care as he could, recognising the gold lily charm on it that her mother had given her all those years ago.

"Are you sure?"

"Keep it." She offered a smile through her tears, the lure of grabbing on to him and never letting go very strong, but she resisted it.

He let the charm fall between his fingers, the cool metal brushing against his skin. He offered a curt nod, pulling out his wand. His muscles were starting to throb again and that feeling of fire rushing through his veins was returning. "I love you, Lily." He said just loud enough for her to hear.

A loud crack ran through the air and she let out a sob. "I love you too, Sev."

* * *

**Hit that review button! Tell me what you think :)**


End file.
